Deseos
by the brunette girl
Summary: Carlie esta de cumpleaños, y solo pide un deseo: Volver a ver a su padre. Bella se ve obligada a contactar a aquel hombre que le quitaba el aliento y del que escapo, Edward Cullen. OS. AH.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer**.Yo solo me adjudico la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos<strong>

**.**

"_Los deseos son sueños, ilusiones, anécdotas y pasatiempos que, sin duda, hacen que el tiempo y la vida sean perfectos."_

Cuatro años acababan de cumplirse cuando hui de Forks con una niña en mis brazos. Había sido la decisión más cobarde que había tomado en mi vida, y también la que más me he arrepentido. Le había quitado a mi hija la posibilidad de tener un padre, y a él, el calorcito que se sentía tenerla en los brazos.

Al tener veinte años no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y no se me dificulto entrar en el Mini Cooper, ir al aeropuerto y partir hacia un lugar nuevo. El lugar escogido había sido Italia, muy lejos de lo que una vez fue mi hogar. Nápoles era una ciudad que me había cautivado toda la vida, y ahora tenía una pastelería que me daba para alimentar a mi pequeña todos los días. Vivíamos en la casa que había heredado de mi abuela, que con unos arreglos, lucia espectacular. Mi padre seguía en contacto conmigo a pesar de dejarlo tan devastado en ese momento, aunque mi madre seguía con él. Me enviaba dinero mensual. Al principio me negué rotundamente, pero el alegaba que al tener una situación económica bastante cómoda no era problema enviarme algo. Estaba terminando una especialización de la universidad, y finalmente podría ejercer mi carrera como Licenciada de Idiomas, aunque no dejaría botada mi pastelería.

Agradecía que mi abuela, Anne Swan, fuera italiana, y que durante mi infancia me hubiera metido el idioma hasta por los ojos; pues cuando llegue no se me dificulto adaptarme. Había conocido a Riley, uno de mis vecinos. El era americano, así que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Mi hija había acostumbrado a llamarlo tío y yo reía cada vez que lo hacía.

Saque del horno el Muffing que había puesto hacia veinte minutos. Comencé a llenarlo con crema de Chantillí color rosa, pues sabía que era la que más le gustaba. Lo puse sobre un corazón que decía 'Happy Birthday', en pastillaje de diferentes colores. Puse cuatro velitas y las encendí. Tome el pastelito y me dirigí al cuarto de mi bebé.

—_Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno a te, Buon Compleanno Carlie, Buon Compleanno a te_ —Comencé a cantar en susurros. Mi hija, quien estaba acurrucada en su cama con un oso en sus brazos, me sonrió al abrir sus ojos. Se sentó y comenzó a reírse. Me senté junto a ella, tendiéndole el pastel. —Feliz cumpleaños mi vida. Pide un deseo. — Cerró sus ojitos y luego inflo sus mejillas para soplar las velitas. Aplaudí y deje varios besos en su carita. Ella tomo el Muffing con sus dos manos, y sin titubear, se lo llevo a la boca y le dio un gran mordisco, llenando todo su rostro con la crema.

—Rico— Dijo y siguió comiendo, lo que era un gran espectáculo para mí. Mi niñita, mi razón de existir. Era una bonita mezcla entre su padre y yo: Cabello cobrizo, pero rizado; piel nívea, pero sonrojada; ojos chocolate, pero con manchitas verdes; Sonrisa deslumbrante y torcida, simplemente perfecta para mis ojos. El nombre que había elegido había sido Carlie, una extraña combinación entre el nombre de mi padre y el nombre del suyo. — Mami, ¿tio _Rily _va a veni? — pregunto mi princesa con su voz de campanillas.

—Claro que vendrá, mi cielo. Solo esta corriendo, como todas las mañanas.

— ¿Entonces podemos domi otopoquitico? — Rei y asentí. Me dirigi al baño de su habitación y corte un poco de papel higienico para limpiarle la cara. Luego me recosté junto a ella, estrechándola en mis brazos.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer la _principessa_ en su cumpleaños?

— ¡Juga! — Grito de inmediato, omitiendo la _r_ nuevamente. Habia conseguido que hablara Italiano e ingles, pero al parecer odiaba aquella letra, pues se la saltaba en ambos idiomas. — Vamos a juga escondidas con Rily, luego pepalalemos pastelitos las dos, y cuando mi cumpleaños este pol temina, venda mi papi con un osito asi de gande— Señalo con sus manos la dimensión de su oso, y el corazón se me encogió. Por segundo año consecutivo, Carlie pedia la presencia de su padre en su cumpleaños, pero era un poco complicado ya que el ni enterado de que tenia una hija.

—Mi amor, sabes que tu papá está lejos y no puede venir.

—Pelo yo soy su hija, quielo que este conmigo— Insistio. — Mami, llamalo.

—Cielo, el esta ocupado. — Ante mi respuesta, Carlie escondió su rostro en mi cuello y escuche su llanto. Casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompia en pequeños pedacitos. Me dolia verla llorar por mis errores, hacia que me odiara.

Pense en lo que podría hacer para cumplirle el deseo a mi princesa, pero las opciones eran pocas. No podía llegar y decirle a Edwad, _'¡Hola! Se que es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero tienes una hija, y te espera con un oso grande'_ No cuando el seguramente estaba casado con algún niño correteando con su jardín. Me sentí horrible, quise poder tirarme de un acantilado, pero por mi niña no lo hacia.

Al partir de Forks, pensé que mi decisión era la correcta, y asi lo hice hasta que un año después, Charlie me envio una carta que había encontrado en mi almohada. Saber que Edward correspondía a mis sentimientos me hizo querer saltar en un solo pie, pero cuando salí de mi ensoñación, me di cuenta que ya era tarde para volver con una personita entre mis brazos.

Cuando conocí a Edward tenia los quince recién cumplidos, y como toda adolescente iba con las hormonas alteradas. Me enamore de él sin proponérmelo, pero con lo tonta que era nunca le dije nada. El salía con Jessica Stanley, la chica más bonita y amable del instituto, dejándome a mí sin esperanza alguna de estar a su lado. Pero mezclar los diecinueve, trago y un hombre perfecto paso lo que paso. Terminamos enredados en la cama, y al despertar su cara de arrepentimiento me hizo querer morirme. El todavía tendría la vida perfecta, con novia, casa, carro y beca. Mientras yo solo había quedado como una joven enamorada que le atino a la primera. Ocultar mi embarazo no fue nada fácil, de hecho, mi madre se dio cuenta a los cinco meses. Al principio fue lo más decepcionante para los dos, pero después estaban encantados con la idea.

Al nacer mi bebé, fui a la casa de Edward dispuesta a decirle todos mis sentimientos y que teníamos una niña. Le dije lo primero, lo segundo me lo guarde cuando vi a Jessica aparecer detrás del con unos zapatitos de bebé en las manos. Me fui de esa casa y de Forks, humillada y destrozada. Aunque todo lo que había vivido me había servido para madurar, ser una mujer fuerte y segura.

Acaricie el cabello de Carlie y la escuche tomar aire. En mi camisa habían quedado todas sus lágrimas atrapadas, y aunque trate de evitarlo, mi lengua se soltó.

— ¿Sabes que mi amor? Tratare de llamar a tu papá, por lo menos que hable contigo. Le pediré que venga. — después de decirlo fue cuando me di cuenta de que había prometido un imposible, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo que aumento mi culpa fue la sonrisa de Carlie, los hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas y como saltaba a mis brazos emocionada.

—Mami te amo— Dijo mi bebé cantando. Le sonreí con los ojos cerrados y junte mi nariz con la suya. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no quería que en su cumpleaños estuviera triste. De pronto vi como un flash llegaba hasta a mis ojos.

—Lo siento, tengo que registrar el momento de madre e hija— Riley vio la foto, y soltó un 'Oww' que me hizo reír. Dejo la cámara a un lado y me arranco a Carlie de mis brazos. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Grito, y comenzó a lanzarla hacia el techo, provocando la contagiosa risa de la niña. — Te tengo un regalo. — Tomo su manita y se fueron corriendo a la sala. Me levante y corrí detrás de ellos, rápidamente capture la imagen delante de mí: Mi hija sobre un triciclo rosado gritando de emoción.

—Gracias tío _Rily_—mi pequeña rodeo una pierna de Riley con sus bracitos y luego se monto en el triciclo— ¡Vamos a dal un paseo!

—Pero antes de eso tienes que arreglarte, princesa.

—Si, ve mi amor. — la anime. Ella me abrazo de nuevo y yo me mordí el labio. Se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto y rápidamente mire a Riley. — Soy lo peor.

—.

Levante el teléfono por tercera vez y comencé a marcar el numero que sabía de memoria, esperando que siguiera perteneciendo a Edward. A mi lado se encontraba Riley, poniendo atención a cada uno de mis movimientos. Era obvio que no estaba haciendo esto por voluntad propia, había sido mi supuesto amigo el que me había empujado hacia el teléfono y me había hecho marcarle.

— ¿Qué le diré? — susurre y Riley simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le envié una mirada envenenada— Te odio. — espere a que nadie contestara, pero su voz saludando al otro lado de la línea hizo que me quedara helada en mi lugar. Su voz volvió a sonar, y yo colgué rápidamente, con los ojos saliéndose de mis orbitas. — No puedo hacer esto, no puedo.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Carlie? — Me grito mientras yo corría hacia mi habitación, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Después de cuatro años había escuchado esa voz que me hacia soñar, la voz del padre de mi hija, y eso no había sido bueno.

Cuando menos lo pensé, sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro.

—.

— _¿Hola? — respondió al segundo llamado._

— _¿Habla Edward Cullen?_

—_Si, el habla. ¿Quién es?_

—_Soy Riley Biers._

— _¿Qué necesita, señor Biers?_ —_dijo amablemente_

—_No soy un cliente, Edward. Necesito hablarte de algo, y espero que estés sentado._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—_Soy amigo de Isabella Swan, ¿La recuerdas?_

—_Como olvidarla. ¿Qué paso con ella?_ — _musito después de una pequeña pausa._

—_Lo necesita, la ha cagado._

— _¿Qué? ¿Y yo que puedo hacer por ella? ¿Es un tema judicial?_

— _No. Algo peor._

— _Ve al grano, Riley._

—_Le ha dicho a su hija, que cumple años hoy, que hablara con su papá para que el venga a verla._

— _¿Bella tiene una hija? — su voz se escucho triste al otro lado de la línea._

— _Si, es una niña adorable. Se llama Carlie._

—_Mira, Riley. Seguramente ella te habrá contado de lo nuestro, y si esto es una especie de venganza por lo que paso, es mejor que lo dejes._

—_Esa niña se sentirá muy decepcionada si su padre no llega esta noche con un oso de regalo._

—_No más. — casi suplico_

— _Pero hay tres problemas. Primero, el padre no sabe que es padre._

—_Eso es grave. Probablemente cuando se entere querrá quedarse con la niña, todos los hombres de ahora son así. Yo podría ayudar a Be…Isabella a que se quede con la custodia y así…_

—_Segundo, el hombre no vive en este país._

—_Eso también es un problema. Podrían alejar a la niña del madre y…_

—_Tercero, es un idiota que no capta indirectas. Tu eres el padre, Edward_

—…

— _¿Edward?_

— _¿Dónde viven?_

— _En Nápoles, cerca de la plaza central de la ciudad. Solo tienes que preguntar por la pastelería Carlie's Cake. Todo el mundo la conoce._

—_Gracias, Riley._

—_No hay de qué. _

—.

—Isabella, abre esa puerta — me pidió Riley mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta.

—No quiero.

— Algunas veces pienso que hay más de una niña en esta casa.

— ¡Oye! —grite mientras abría la puerta bruscamente

—Lo digo enserio. Deberías dejar las niñerías, llamar a Edward Cullen y que todo se solucione.

—Tengo miedo de hacer eso, no me comprendes.

—Pues deja el miedo de lado, Bella. No lo vas a hacer por ti, lo vas a hacer por tu hija, que te recuerdo es lo primero en tu vida.

— ¿Es que crees que me preocupo por otras cosas antes que en el bienestar de mi niña?

—Pues en este momento te estás preocupando más por que dirá Edward de ti que por Carlie.

— ¡Cállate! — le grite cuando no supe que mas decirle. Tenía la razón, y no podía luchar contra eso.

—Pues no me voy a callar. Quiero a esa niña mas que a cualquier cosa, y quiero que este bien. Y tú eres como mi testaruda hermana menor, y también quiero que estés bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué me molestas con llamar a Edward? ¿Es que dudas de mis habilidades como madre?

—No es eso, Isabella. Tú eres la mejor madre que conozco después de la mía, y has hecho un gran trabajo. Pero tienes que entender que la niña necesita una figura paterna en su vida.

— ¿Y tú que eres, entonces?

—Para ella soy el tío que la consiente, pero eso es lo que tiene que hacer el padre, yo no voy a ocupar ese puesto.

—Con una mamá y un tío basta.

— ¡No! Carlie necesita que le digan lo hermosa que es cada día, que le den el desayuno a la cama, y cuando este mas grandecita, que espante a los novios que traiga a la casa. Eso y muchas otras cosas más.

—Eso perfectamente lo podemos hacer entre los dos, Riley.

—Mira Bella yo te adoro, pero estoy cansado de tratar de convencerte de que arregles ese problema en tu vida. En un tiempo te vas a dar cuenta del daño que causaste al quedarte callada, y yo voy a estar ahí como siempre, y de mi boca saldrá un 'te lo dije', no lo dudes.

—Pues si crees que fracasare en mi tarea de ser mamá y papá vete de mi casa, ¡Ahora!

— ¿Me estas echando?

— ¡Si! — comencé a darle empujones y a luchar contra las lagrimas que estaban por salir. Cuando peleaba con Riley era por temas sin importancia, y generalmente yo ganaba. Pero esta vez era algo serio, y escuchar toda la verdad que estaba tratando de evitar me hacia querer olvidarme de todo. Pero no podía.

— ¿Pol que están peleando? — escuché la vocecita de mi hija y rápidamente me seque las lagrimas. —No me gusta velos pelea. — Mire un poco mal a mi acompañante, pero nos comenzamos a reír sin poder evitarlo, verlo tan serio me causaba un poco de gracia, y parecía que le pasaba igual a él.

—A mí tampoco me gusta pelear contigo, Riley. — Le dije, pidiendo disculpas por mi comportamiento. Riley era mi mejor amigo, el solo quería ayudarme. — y menos si es por una tontería.

—No es una tontería, pero ven aquí. —Me abrió sus brazos y yo rápidamente me refugie en ellos. Bese su mejilla hasta hacerlo reír y le sonreí.

—Mami, tío, ¿vamos a monta en el ticiclo?

—Vayan ustedes, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí. — Me agache a la altura de mi princesa y la abrace. —Ahora, tienes un deseo. Quiero que me digas que es lo que más deseas hacer en tu día. Piénsalo bien. — Carlie torció la boca y luego me sonrió

— ¡Quelo una fiesta de pasteles! —Grito mientras levantaba sus bracitos. — Allí estaremos todos los que yo quiero. Tío Rily, Emma, mis amiguitos del _janin_. Mi papi, tú y yo. Pepalalemos pasteles, ¡será gandioso!

—Ok…— musite dudosa comenzando a idear algo para arreglar ese _'Mi papi, tu y yo'_

— Tu eles la mejo pastelela de toda la ciudad, así que se que todo va a esta pefecto, solo poque tu lo haces.

—Si, va a ser de lo mejor. — Mi hija me sonrió y me beso la mejilla, antes de tomar la mano de Riley y halarlo para irse.

—Sabes el número de memoria, y las llamadas internacionales no salen costosas. Has lo correcto Bells. — Mi mejor amigo se acerco a mí y me susurro. Beso mi frente y cruzo la puerta con mi niña, dejándome a mí con muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar.

—.

Levante la bocina por tercera vez en media hora y comencé a marcar el numero. Mientras timbraba respiraba profundo, y rogaba que el teléfono me enviara a buzón de voz, así seria todo más fácil. Ya tenía un discurso preparado, me lo sabía de memoria, así que decirlo frente a la contestadora sería perfecto.

—_Habla Edward Cullen, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? _— me quede paralizada al escucharlo, pero me obligué a no colgar, por Carlie.

—Eh…Hola, habla Be…Isabella Swan, ¿Me recuerdas?

— _¡Bella!_ — Su voz se escucho emocionada, y casi pude adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

—Umm… ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunte para romper el hielo.

—_Con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tuve noticias de última hora y asuntos urgentes por resolver. ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Alguna novedad?_ — _"¡Si! Hoy cumple tu hija, sería lindo que vinieras"_

—Hay algunas cosas de las que quería hablarte…

—_Pasajeros del vuelo 54, el avión sale en cinco minutos._ —Escuche como la voz de una chica por un altavoz decía. — _Oh, Bella. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Pero ahora tomare el avión para lo más importante en mi vida._

—Ok. Perdóname, llame en un momento inoportuno.

—No _te preocupes. Te devuelvo la llamada mas tarde._

—Está bien. Adiós, Edward.

—_Te veo luego_. — fue lo último que escuche y colgué el teléfono al escuchar los pitidos del fin de llamada

—Lo intente.

—.

Estaba intentando hacer que el silencio se apoderara del lugar. Carlie iba a cruzar la puerta principal, y no se tenía que dar cuenta de nada. Prepare la explosión de confeti que tenía en mis manos y espere. Cuando vi que el cabello brillante de mi hija asomarse por la puerta, accione la explosión y todos gritamos _"¡Sorpresa!"._ La boca de Carlie formo una perfecta o y luego paso a ser una destellante sonrisa. Rápidamente corrió hacia mí y me abraso.

—Sabia que ibas a hacel algo pefecto. Muchas gacias. Te amo, mami.

—Yo también te amo, corazón. Tú te mereces lo mejor, porque me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, — comencé a sentir las lagrimas agruparse en mis ojos, una mezcla de todo era la causa de ellas. Mi bebé rio y limpio rápidamente las gotas con sus manos y luego me abrazo.

—No te pongas a llorar, mami.

Le puse su coronita y con una última sonrisa, la deje disfrutar el día. Se veía hermosa en su vestido, amaba verla así, feliz y tranquila. Bailo, grito y preparo pasteles. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque me estaba dando cuenta de que Carlie miraba la puerta seguido, y luego despegaba su mirada de ella con una mueca. Yo sabía perfectamente a quien esperaba, y ahora tenía el celular con todos mis sentidos puestos en el esperando la llamada de Edward. Decidí que debía decirle las cosas sin anestesia. Tenía que actuar rápido, por el bien de mi hija.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritamos todos otra vez después de cantarle el 'cumpleaños feliz' a Carlie. — Pide un deseo, mi amor.

Cerró sus ojitos y esta vez demoro más en soplar las cuatro velitas. Mientras lo hacía, en su rostro había una expresión de suplica y una pequeña mueca. Entendía que estaba preocupada porque eran las seis de la tarde. La fiesta iba a acabar y su progenitor no había dado señales de vida. Me estaba preparando sicológicamente para lo que sucedería esta noche. Tendría que alistar una caja de pañuelos y mi mejor tanda de mentiras para calmarla después de todo. No quería que su cumpleaños terminara así, pero era inevitable.

Le extendí la pequeña cajita de cartón, la que abrió rápidamente y muy emocionada. De ella, saco una caja de terciopelo rojo, donde descansaba un hermoso relicario en forma de concha. Me sonrió y me abrazo, para luego pedirme que le ayudara a ponérselo. Le volví a extender la caja, animándola para comprobar si había algo más dentro. Luego saco un sobre, y antes de sacar lo que había dentro, lazo un grito feliz al ver las orejas del ratón Mickey Mouse adornar una de las esquinas del sobre. Nos iríamos a Disneyland Paris. Me abrazo mas fuerte aun, agradeciéndome por todo su día, y con un suspiro, repitió su deseo de que papá llegara a verla.

—.

Mi hija estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una caricatura, pero estaba claro que su atención no estaba en ella. Recargada en el mesón de la cocina con Riley, observaba con tristeza como mi hija derramaba lagrimas en silencio y quieta frente al televisor. No me había dejado acercarme, y esperaba lo peor más tarde. Yo no pude evitar llorar por ello, esto era lo que Riley me estaba advirtiendo, y que hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que en realidad no había hecho algún esfuerzo por traer a Edward simplemente porque yo no quería afrontar nada.

Me sentía culpable por crear falsas ilusiones en mi pequeña. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella y cuando estuve al lado suyo me senté en el sillón.

—Lo siento. —susurre, sabiendo que si decía algo mas, soltaría la dolorosa verdad a mi hija, que su padre no sabía que ella existía.

—Eres una mentirosa. — Dijo seria, y lo dijo perfecto. Sin tartamudear ni saltarse letras, y en otra ocasión me hubiera alegrado, pero la palabra bien dicha me había herido profundamente.

No le dije nada, no la contradije. Ella decía la verdad, y ahora tenía que aceptar esto, me lo merecía.

— _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Carlie. __Happy birthday to you_—Escuche como esa conocida voz aterciopelada cantaba. Al mismo tiempo que Carlie, gire lentamente mi cabeza. Y no pude retener las lágrimas con lo que vi frente mío.

Edward Cullen sostenía un gran oso y un regalo entre sus brazos. Estaba sonriente, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. El siempre había sido el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, y parecía que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Mi hija lo miraba concentrada, y mientras esperaba que Edward se acercara a ella, se arrodillo en el sofá para poder ver mejor. Apenas estuvieron frente a frente, Carlie cogió un mechoncito de su cabello y lo puso junto a él de Edward. Luego comparo su brazo con el de él y vio que tenían el mismo tono de piel. Por último acaricio sus parpados y observo sus ojos, y después de comprobar que era su padre, comenzó a reírse. Edward salió de su encantamiento en ese instante, y comenzó a besar las manos de mi niña. Conto todos sus dedos, miro cada detalle en su angelical rostro, incluso reviso si tenía aquel lunar en el hombro que él tenía, y sonrió mas al ver que ahí estaba.

— ¿No vas a abrasar a papá? — pregunto mientras abría sus brazos, y solo me basto parpadear para darme cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas con Carlie por toda la sala.

Me pregunte como había sucedido eso, porque Edward estaba aquí, y porque sabía que sus genes corrían por la sangre de mi bebé. Observé rápidamente a Riley y vi como sonreía al ver el encuentro. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía y me guiño el ojo. Tuve que cubrir mi boca abierta ante la sorpresa que acababa de llevarme. Riley había hecho todo eso, y aun así seguía molestándome para hablar con Edward. No pude evitar gesticular un 'te amo' y enviarle un beso. Seguramente, esto se lo agradecería de por vida.

Edward comenzó a acercarse a mí con la niña en brazos. Ambos sonreían y era todo un espectáculo para mis ojos. Cuando estuvieron frente a mí, Edward estiro su brazo y con su gran mano me acaricio el cabello.

—Y tú, tan hermosa como siempre— Ante ese comentario me sonroje y mire al piso, e instantáneamente escuche la risa de Edward.

— Yo soy bonita gracias a mi mami, ¿Cierto que es como una princesa? — le pregunto Carlie a su padre. Nuevamente me sorprendí la claridad con la que hablo, y sonreí por eso.

—Es una princesa. Y yo tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde. — Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, pero por otra parte, la forma con la que me lo dijo me hicieron sentirme mejor. — Ahora solo me preocupare por recuperar tanto tiempo, con las dos.

—Perdóname, mami. — pidió mi niña mientras hacia un puchero. Estiro sus brazos hacia mí y yo rápidamente la cargue. Repartí montones de besos por su cara y la abrace fuerte.

—No hay nada que perdonar mi vida. — Nos volvimos a abrazar y Edward me sonrió encantadoramente. Sinceramente, no entendía porque no me gritaba, me miraba mal o por lo menos se viera un toque de enojo en su rostro, pero no, nada diferente a la tranquilidad y felicidad que se reflejaba en sus orbes verdes.

—Te extrañe mucho, Campanitas— Llevo años que no me llamaban así. A Edward le encantaba llamarme así aunque eso me irritara, y parece que su costumbre seguía presente.

—Ok, momento familiar. El tío Riley se retira. — Riley tomo su chaqueta del perchero que estaba a la entrada y se acerco a Carlie, tomándola entre los brazos. — Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. Creo que mañana vendré con Victoria, estaba viajando.

—La extrañe hoy. — Mi niña abrazo a Riley por última vez y se despidió. Edward se acerco a él y le palmeo la espalda.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Alguien tenía que ser el valiente— respondió mi mejor amigo riéndose, mientras yo golpeaba juguetonamente su hombro. Lo abrace como si se me fuera la vida en ello y susurre miles de gracias en su oído, si no fuera por el Edward no estaría aquí. — Te quiero, Bells.

— Yo también. Saluda a Vicky por mí.

—Lo hare. Adiós— dijo antes de cruzar la puerta. Ahora me quedaba solo con Edward y Carlie, y trataría de no dejar que nada se saliera de control.

En la siguiente hora, Carlie volvió a Edward a la infancia. Jugaron todo lo que se les ocurrió, y yo estaba observándolos desde la cocina. Los amaba a los dos. No había podido olvidar el amor que sentía por Edward. Al volverlo a ver, todos mis sentimientos lucharon contra mi cabeza para volver a salir. Amaba todo de él. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, su sentido del humor, su dulzura, su cuerpo…Todo.

Camine hacia mi habitación y saque la carta que estaba metida en el fondo de la mesita de noche. Estaba un poco sucia, con dobleces y gotas de las lágrimas que derramaba cuando la leía.

_Querida Bella_

_Aun no comprendo totalmente la razón por la que te fuiste sin dejarme hablar, y aunque me encantaría decírtelo de frente, quiero que sepas que yo también te amo._

_Con lo más profundo de mí ser. Que la noche que me entregaste tu cuerpo y tu alma, yo los guarde como el más preciado tesoro._

_Te he extrañado tanto estos últimos diez meses, no sabes cómo quema tu ausencia. Odio que tus padres me oculten donde estas, pues lo único que quiero hacer es disculparme por lo que te hubiera molestado._

_Espero que cuando leas esto, vengas a buscarme a casa, aquí estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward. _

—Pensé que nunca habías recibido eso— Dijo aquella voz, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Doble rápidamente la carta y la deje sobre la mesa. — ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar como lo decía?

— ¿Dónde está Carlie? —Pregunte, en un evidente intento de evitar su pregunta.

—Se ha quedado dormida en el sofá. Esta cubierta con una manta para que no le entre frio. —Respondió rápidamente, y yo sonreí levemente al ver como se preocupaba por ella. — Ahora, ¿Podrías responder mi pregunta?

—Recibí esta carta un año después de que la enviaras. Ya no había nada que hacer.

—Claro que si había que hacer Bella. Yo te espere muchísimo tiempo y…después volví con Jessica.

—Por eso me fui— Solté de golpe, y pude ver como Edward abría los ojos exageradamente.

— ¿Por Jessica? No te entiendo.

—El día que fui…ya sabes, a decirte…

—Que me querías— Completo.

—Eso. Vi a Jessica en tu casa, tenía unos zapatitos de bebé en las manos, pensé que estaba embarazada.

— ¿¡Como piensas eso! Jessica era amiga de Alice, y ambas iban a un Baby Shower. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que por eso te fuiste, soy un imbécil, yo…

—Aquí la que cometió el error fui yo, Edward. Pero entiende que no quería interferir en una relación que parecía perfecta. Y tampoco quería que pensaras que usaba ese bebé para mantenerte conmigo. Preferí irme, por tu bien y por el mío, pero lo único que hice fue arruinarlo más. — Me senté en la cama y por fin deje caer las lágrimas. Edward parecía más nervioso que antes, y después de mantener la marcha de un lado a otro, se sentó junto a mí, y comenzó a hablar aun sin mirarme.

—Me case con ella. — En ese momento sentí como si un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi cabeza. Comencé a respirar pesadamente, y no pude ahogar los sollozos que se atravesaban en mi garganta. — Cree que estoy en Seattle, en un seminario.

Me levante de la cama rápidamente y comencé a caminar, si él era feliz no tenia porque restregármelo en la cara. Edward me tomo de la muñeca y en un movimiento brusco, hizo que me volteara a verlo.

—Bella, tienes que escucharme.

— Sinceramente no quiero saber lo feliz que eres con Jessica, Edward. Simplemente te felicito por eso.

— ¿Y porque crees que soy feliz, Bella? Esa mujer me ha hecho el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Respire profundo y volví a sentarme. Tal vez escuchar la historia desde el principio me haría sentir más culpable, pero seguramente era lo mejor.

—Termine con ella la noche que estuvimos juntos. Pensé que podía estar con la chica que realmente amaba. Pero te fuiste, y yo quede destrozado. — Cerré los ojos, y las lágrimas, ahora silenciosas, se escapaban por mis mejillas. Si, esto me hacía sentir mucho mas culpable. — Después de eso ella me consolaba, o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo. Era realmente patética.

'Después de un año, como por arte de magia, Jessica quedó embarazada y juraba que ese bebé era mío. Yo no recordaba haberme acostado alguna vez con ella, me dijo que había sido en una noche de copas. Caí muy fácil. — Suspiro profundamente y luego me miro. Su mirada estaba cargada de miedo, angustia, tristeza. Instantáneamente quise aliviar su dolor, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Tome su mano y valientemente le acaricie el cabello. Lo que no esperaba era que es se agachara, rodeara mi cintura con sus largos y musculosos brazos y recargara su cabeza en mi pecho, como si de un niño se tratara. El movimiento causo que yo me recostara torpemente sobre la cama, pero para Edward fue perfecto, pues se acurruco junto a mí lo que más pudo. Trate de controlarme y comencé a acariciar su sedoso cabello color cobre, se sentía tal y como lo recordaba.

— Cuando Paul nació, yo estaba feliz, hasta que anunciaron que el niño había nacido sordo. Jessica no tuvo los cuidados prenatales que se necesitaran, la odie por eso.

Deje un casto beso en su cabeza y de pronto lo sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

—Michael, el padre de Jessica, me obligó a casarme por lo civil con ella, alegando que tenía que darle bienestar a mi familia y si me casaba estaba más comprometido. Estaba tratando de asegurarme en su familia, y yo como un idiota, acepte. Si lo hice fue por Paul, a él le dedicaba todos mis días. Es un niño muy especial, e inteligente. Pero cuando creció me di cuenta que ni sus ojos azules ni su cabello rubio eran de Jessica o míos. Amo a Paul, aunque en realidad no sea mi hijo lo quiero como si lo fuera. Pero ya no fue lo mismo, mi vida se fue al caño. Me volví en el abogado aburrido que soy.

La única buena noticia en los últimos años la recibí esta mañana.

—Yo…yo— No me dejo terminar, y en un movimiento un poco brusco, puso sus labios sobre los míos por unos segundos.

—No quiero que digas nada. — Me volvió a besar, esta vez de forma tierna, y cuando se separo, me sonrió aunque de sus ojos se escapo una lagrima. — Lo importante en este momento es que ahora que Carlie y tú llegaron a mi vida, todo cambiara. Desde hace meses estoy tramitando los papeles de divorcio, y la mamá de Jessica está dispuesta a tener la custodia de Paul. Solo si tú aceptas, quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Edward pero tienes que perdonarme— Le dije rápidamente para no darle oportunidad de interrumpirme. — Si yo no me hubiera ido las cosas serian muy diferentes.

—Bella, la vida se basa en los errores que cometemos. Si no te hubieras ido, no me hubieras dicho que me querías, no hubieras conocido a Riley, no estuvieras donde estas en este momento. No te arrepientas mas por el pasado, Campanitas, porque eso no va a cambiar nada. Vive el ahora, se feliz con Carlie, ámame como yo te amo a ti.

Abrace fuerte a Edward, como si me soltara, muriera. A pesar de todo lo malo que hice, —Y que a partir de ahora iba a dejar atrás. —el me perdonaba y me seguía amando, eso era algo que realmente apreciaba.

Me beso, con todos los sentimientos mezclados. Ambos llorábamos, nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban y se perdían debajo de nuestro rostro. Lagrimas de felicidad y dolor. Uní mi frente con la de él e hice una promesa mas, que sabía que si iba a cumplir.

Aprendí de mi tontería y no lo volveré a hacer ni a recordar. Seré feliz con Carlie y te amare más de lo que tú a mí.

Eso es imposible, pero se vale intentar. — reí y lo bese de nuevo.

—.

Papi, ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto mi hija mientras su padre le acariciaba el cabello y besaba sus mejillas, sin ganas de soltarla.

Tengo que hacer un viaje, mi vida, pero en menos de dos semanas me tendrás de vuelta.

Edward estaba en Nápoles hace una semana, y si creía que la felicidad era tener a Carlie conmigo, estaba equivocada. La felicidad completa era tenerlos a los dos junto a mí.

Padre e hija recuperaron el tiempo perdido, y yo también lo recupere con él.

Volvíamos a ser uno solo, y ahora para siempre. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser amada de esa forma, con delicadeza y cariño, solo como él lo hacía. Todas las caricias que ponía sobre mi cuerpo dejaban un hormigueo en mi piel, y mi corazón latía mas rápido con las cosas que me susurraba.

La noche anterior, mientras intentábamos coger el sueño, hablamos de nuestro futuro. Si, queríamos estar juntos con nuestra hija. Edward quería vivir con nosotras, quería olvidar todo lo que había en Forks. Quería dejar a Paul en buenas manos, y quería tener la oportunidad de visitarlo de forma seguida. Quería abrir un negocio en la ciudad, y así progresar en su carrera. Quería apoyarme con la pastelería, quería verme graduar, y quería casarse conmigo.

Pero para poder cumplir todo eso, el primero tenía que ser un hombre completamente libre. Que su estado civil dejara de decir que está casado con Jessica Stanley. Por eso se iba dos semanas a Estados Unidos.

Aunque pensar que todo ese tiempo se me haría eterno, agradecí al cielo que Edward hubiera adelantado todos los trámites, y ahora faltaba la ultima parte para poder ser libre de ella.

— ¿No hablaremos más? — dijo Carlie con tristeza.

Como se te ocurre eso, linda. Todos los días, siempre que tú quieras, me puedes llamar. Y por la computadora de tu mamá también podemos vernos. Es como si estuviera contigo, mi cielo.

Te amo, pa.

Yo te amo a ti mi pequeña.

Amaba verlos conversar, jugar, cantar, o mirar al techo. Eran perfectos para mí. Les sonreí y ellos a mí, y cuando el parlante del aeropuerto anuncio la partida de su vuelo, las lagrimas se instalaron en sus ojos y en los míos. Carlie tenía su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Edward, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Se acerco a mí y me beso, aunque no se paso teniendo a nuestra hija cerca.

—Las amo, mucho. Apenas llegue las llamare, todos los días.

—Te amo Edward. — Enterré, como mi hija, la cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que lo abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana.

—También te amo, novia mía— sonreí ante ello, y luego tome a mi bebé en brazos.

Ambas vimos, mientras llorábamos, como el hombre de nuestras vidas desaparecía de nuestra vista. Aunque luego dejamos de llorar, sabíamos que él lo hacía por nosotras.

Y también amaba saber, que dos semanas después podríamos contraer matrimonio. La noche anterior también me había sorprendido con un bonito anillo de compromiso. Era sencillo, con un diamante en forma de corazón incrustado en una banda de plata, aunque no me quería imaginar el precio de este. Era lo más hermoso que me habían dado. Y más que eso, era la promesa de que sería mío por siempre.

Le sonreí a mi hija, quien me miraba haciendo un adorable puchero. Bese la punta de su nariz y luego ella me abrazo. Fue ella quien impulso todo. Porque a pesar de yo haber soñado ese encuentro durante cuatro años, nunca fui capaz de perseguir ese sueño. Pero ella, ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que de forma inocente había pedido por su padre, insistió hasta que su sueño se cumplió y de paso el mío.

_"Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad."_ - Hector Tassinari

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! Vuelvo por aquí, despues de tanto tiempo...lo se y lo siento.<em>

_Pero hoy les traigo un OS que estuve escribiendo, re-escribiendo, revisando y otras cosas por muchisimo tiempo. Ha esperado mucho tiempo ser publicando, decidi no hacerlo esperar mas. Les doy gracias a las personas que han leido hasta aqui, para mi significa mucho._

_Pido tambien disculpas si algo de lo escrito en italiano esta mal, no se nada y solo recurri a la ayuda del traductor de google. _

_Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. _

_También les quiero contar que abri un blog -si, otro- y alli pondre los items del OS. _

_.com/_

_¿Comentarios? ¿Sujerencias? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Rosas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo lo puedes poner en un Review. Es gratis, no demora mas de un minuto y me hacen muy feliz._

_Besos!_

_Moras :)_

_BrunetteMoras en Twitter_


End file.
